long day
by assmonkey11
Summary: it is a hot long day it pch but is that all it is
1. long day

its summer break its just zoey dustin and lol and michel and dean on campus in the girls room zoey says im going for a swim wanna come with no im good lola says zoey leaves lola gets bored so she gose to see what dustin is up to she looks in and sees dusting looking at pics of girls in tiny binikis then he starts to pull down his pants and underware and starts to jack off lola is getting turned on as she sneaks in the room and walks over to dustin and says what are you doing big boy lola what are you doing in here i can explain no need to i know what you are doing let me help what do you mean ill show you as she knees down and puts the 12 inch dick in her mouth and sucking it top to bottom slowley sucking going faster and faster umtil dustin blows im sorry he sats no need i love it yum now its your turn idk how ill show you as he watchs lola stip naked slowly tacking her shirt and bra off and throwing them as dustin laughting taking off her pants and tessing dustin with her panties as they fully come off now what he says now you lick my pussy as she shoves his face in her pussy now lick as dustin does as he is told licking deep and deeper until he hears YES DUSTIN JUST LIKE THAT he licks faster and faster when he hears OOOOO DUSTIN IM CUMMMIN as white cum cums out all over his face now eat it all now what now you get naked and we fuck he gets naked and puts his dick in lolas pussy thats it as lola jumps up and down on his dick thats it baby keep going he puts lola on her back on the bed he starts to ram her OOO YES DUSTIN FUCK ME HARD he flips her over and keeps going deeper and faster hearing lola meon FUCK ME LIKE YOU NEVER FUCK BEFORE he keeps doing now hes starts to smake her ass YES YES O FUCK YEAH IM SO CLOSET ten mins later lolas ass is now re DUSTIN IM IM CUMMING! im not he says what do you mean lola ask im going to fuck you in the ass what no she trys to get away dustin grabs her and slam in to her ass it is nothing but pain for lola but dustin is lovin it OOOO YEAH BABY YOUR ASS IS SO NICE AND TIGHT fucking her with everything hes got OOO IM CUMMING he lets all of his cum in lola ass just then the door slams open they both look WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE who could it be any ideas ?


	2. Chapter 2

it is zoey what the fuck is going on here lol and dustin are still naked not saying anything just watching zoey she walks over to them grabs them by the ear and bland them both over the bed and starts spanking them both 10 mins later there asses are a pinksh redahe looks down and sees lol is wet and yells are you liking this ok im going to make this hurt as dusting is crying lola is just loving it zoey walks over to the tv and grabs the tv remote and comes back to lolas ass and says you like this huh well you wont like this and shoves it in her ass all the all to the 0 button owwww owwww take it out no she yells not get up both of you we are going outside you leave that remote in in and no clothers what no no not that move itthey do as they are told and walk outside they walk to the pool she tells them to stop and she says theres one more thing she gets undress fastdusting you eat me out and lola you suck him off they are both shock right now she says dustin lays down and zoey sits on his face and lola gets on her knees and takes his dick in her mouth as zoey watchs he starts to eat out his sister she moans FASTER DEEPER EAT ME OUT LIL BRO 5 mins goes by dustin blows his loud in her mouth zoey then says come here slut i wanna try that as they kiss pushing the cum from lolas mouth to zoeys she moans DUSTIN DUSTIN IM CUMMING PULLS OUT ON TO HER BROTHERS MOUTH ooo that was great now fuck me dustin he dose as he is told and put his dick in his sister pussy now lolaturn around and put that ass in my face as dustin is fucking his sis going deeper and faster zoey starts to eat lola out as she move the remote in and out faster shes feeling pain and plusser as zoey is just moaning loud FUCK ME DUSTING HARDER FASTER AND DEEPERRRR JUST THIEN DUSTING CUMS IN HER AND SO DOES lola just then dusting puts his dick in her ass he moans how do you like that sis TAKE IT OUT TAKE IT OUT NOW no he says lola takes out the remote and shoves it in her mouth now tast my ass slut dustin moans im CUMMING ROPE AFTER ROPE OF CUM IN HER ASS they all fall down naked pass out for ten mins then they hear WHAT THE HELL IS THIS ? who is it


	3. Chapter 3

dustin lola and Zoey look up to see dean rivers I can explain well start young lady I cant in my office now they all walk to his office all still naked dean rivers was thinking of what to do with them all just standing there nude ok to make sure this doesn't happen again you all getting spankings whos first they look at each other and push dustin to him dean rivers grabs him by the arm and bent him over his dask and rise his hand up high and brings his hand down on the 9 year olds ass over and over again hearing dustin yelling och ochhhhhh stop let me go his ass red as a apple and lolas next he switchs does the samething and now on to Zoey as she was being bent over she notice the dean was hard and after a couple smacks on Zoey's ass she starts to rub his dick throuth his plants soon after the dean starts to rub Zoey's ass and pussy as lola and dustin watch Zoey starts to moan as she is getting wet between her legs dustin getting hard and lola couldn't help herself she grabs dustins dick and starts to rub it faster and faster until he cums in her hand then they hear FUCK ME NOW DEAN RIVERS he drops hes plants and sticks his cook in her like a rampage ramming her OOOO YES FUCK ME MAKE ME YOUR BITCH back to dustin and lola she says to him fuck me like you never fuck anyone before he grabs her and lift her on his dick silding her up and down on that 11 inch cock watching her tits bonch YES DUSTIN JUST LIKE THAT THIS IS THE BEST I EVER HAD now dean and filps Zoey on her back and silds into her tight ass o dam your so tight O YEAH BABY YOU LIKE MY ASS DONT YOU shut up cunt and smacks her ass as he is driving her crazy with his dick ramming in and out of her now dust put lola on the floor and starts ramming her grabing them big brown tits of hers oooo dustin I'm cummmming as she cums on his dick he pulls out and tells lola to push her tits around his cock rubbing it YES LOLA OPEN UP IM CUMMING rope after rope of cum goes on her face and mouth as she licks it all up and cleans his dick of they fall over watching dean rivers fuck Zoey o o oooo dean your the best I'm I'm going to cum dean is firnger her as she cums and puts it in her mouth to suck on oo I teast good I'm cumming Zoey CUM IN MY ASS HE SHOOTS HIS CUM IN HER o that was awesome dean he gets dress and says I hope you all learn you lesson we have with a smile on all there faces now go to your rooms ok he smacks zoeys ass one more time o.


End file.
